


History Repeats Itself

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Kate from Bitten, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been in firm belief that monsters can't change. That's what's kept his finger on the trigger all these years, what's kept him killing, even if they say they've changed, like Amy. But that was before he saw Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something set during Bitten. Thank you so very much for reading! Kudos/Feedback is appreciated/rewarded with my everlasting love.   
> <3

There are so many ways Dean could track Kate down. Even if she doesn't kill anyone, or finds some way to keep from freaking out on the full moon, it's easy to find her. FBI files, facebook pages, credit card history, there are probably a hundred little bits of Kate everywhere, and it would be simple to use them to find and kill her.

But Dean won't. And that's different, that's a change, because he killed Amy. Because he told her she could never get away from what she was. But when the video ends and the blood of Kate's boyfriend and that friend of hers, Brian, has dried on the floor, Dean agrees with Sam. Sam says what he always says in these cases, that they don't have to kill her, that it's worth the risk if it mean saving a life, werewolf or not. And Dean agrees.

Now, this doesn't mean Dean's gone soft. Not by a longshot, because Heaven and Hell and Purgatory made sure he didn't. But one thing Purgatory also showed him is what it was like for the creatures. All the vampires, werewolves, chupacabras, they lost themselves until they weren't even people anymore. They lived mostly naked in the forest and survived off each other, and Dean had never seen so many people-no, monsters-with so much blood on them. 

Point is, Dean knows what he'd be subjecting Kate to, if he killed her. It's a damn risk to let her go, but he thinks it's better than Purgatory. It was pure, yes, but it wasn't Earth. It wasn't anything that Kate could handle.

So he knows he'll have to send some sons of bitches there, when he has to, when lives depend on it. But now? Now Dean will hack into her phone and track it, so there's a little red dot where she's moving, and they'll watch. If they're lucky, they won't have to find her. If they're not, then Dean hopes she can find some of that purity in Purgatory.

This girl has a chance here, to not kill any humans. 

And by the looks of her grades, Dean would bet anything that Kate could get back into a college. With a whole new identity, of course, but she could do it. 

She might just make it.


End file.
